


【Jamie/Dean】Work of Art艺术品

by AchiShaw



Category: Everybody's Talking About Jamie - Dan Gillespie Sells/Tom MacRae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiShaw/pseuds/AchiShaw
Summary: 就像没人能规定一个男孩子不可以打扮成女孩子，同样地，也没人规定一个直男不可以跪在变装皇后腿间被捅到嗓子眼。





	【Jamie/Dean】Work of Art艺术品

就像没人能规定一个男孩子不可以打扮成女孩子，同样地，也没人规定一个直男不可以跪在变装皇后腿间被捅到嗓子眼。

迪恩·帕克斯顿想，既然他已经接受了前者，便没有道理再抵触后者与其能导致的一切更糟糕的发展——他终于学会这样宽慰自己心中逐渐变得形同虚设的那道坎。更何况，他今天说实话，是有点愤怒的。怒火很容易烤化他笔直了十六年、可能又稍微弯了几年的思维，让潜滋暗长的感情作为第二套逻辑偷偷摸摸浮出水面；而另一个总能撞碎他顾虑的好东西，就是正塞在他嘴里的，那根属于杰米·纽的阴茎。

完全勃起的一大根在他的口腔里突突跳动，顶端抵上脆弱又敏感的喉头，引起一阵甚至波及到胃部的痛苦的抽搐。这种痛苦让享受服务的一方更加兴奋起来，也让提供服务的一方更加感到痛苦，是个无解的色情恶性循环。迪恩其实相当不擅长做这种事，学习能力也十分糟糕，时至今日也只会握住杰米的根部硬生生吞进去，勉强能记住用嘴唇包裹住齿列。别说舔舐了，他连含也含不住，咧开的唇角一个劲儿往下滴答涎水和杰米的前液。迪恩的下巴很宽，显得很硬朗，线条却是圆润柔和的，此刻被他自己搞得湿淋淋又黏糊糊。这种口交毫无技巧可言，迪恩完全是在靠咽反射来取悦对方，好在他确实十分能忍痛。深处的粘膜火辣辣的，他猜那块又要肿起来了，之后一天都会说不出话。

一只冰冷纤瘦的手抚上他的面颊，动作显露出某种程度上的小心翼翼和怜惜。迪恩正含着大家伙，没法顺畅地抬起头，只好向上翻起眼珠，才意识到自己的视野被生理性溢出的泪花糊成了一片。肯定显得特别可怜。杰米低下头，用指尖抹了抹他的眼尾，然后覆上他的手，把自己抽了出来。

迪恩狠狠地伴着咳嗽着干呕了一下。他依然跪着，眼神却始终钉在杰米·纽身上，像是怕对方整个人也跑掉。

今晚卸过变装的变装皇后只穿了条酒红色的丝绸吊带睡裙，露着刀削般的双肩，骨骼轮廓明显的清癯身材在轻薄又宽松的面料底下根本藏不住，好像一片闪着寒光、淬满鲜血的刃。杰米·纽是非凡的、自我雕琢的艺术品，他每过一天都变得更加美。他就是这样割开迪恩·帕克斯顿的外壳的：从曾经那个关乎丑八怪的谎言，到现在，迪恩如饥似渴、目不转睛地盯着他看。杰米流了汗，近乎于白色的铂金短发贴着脸侧，在灯光下显得亮晶晶的；他的眼睛蓝得晶莹剔透，像裹着一汪水的宝石。迪恩是以看艺术品的眼光来看他的，唇角抿住的弧度中透露的情绪也构成美的一部分。

迪恩过去接受了太多偏激的硬汉教育，以至于认为欣赏美不该是他能够拥有的权利——但事实上，这属于任何人。所以他要把过去没能做的统统补上。

或者说，甚至更多。

他想到这里，再一次开始恼火。是的，所有人都有权利欣赏美，欣赏杰米·纽。一件不被展出的艺术品是无意义的。迪恩深知这一道理，也承认杰米是为聚光灯而生，结果仍然被几个狂热粉丝的投怀送抱气得怒火中烧。这其中，除去被抢了心爱宝贝一般的幼稚的不满——迪恩·帕克斯顿可是一个到了高中还像小学生一样欺负喜欢的人的幼稚小孩——隐秘地，还有一部分在于那些家伙爱的只是咪咪·蜜。有杰米·纽才有咪咪·蜜。杰米·纽才是那个完整的、完美的艺术品。那些人什么都不懂，迪恩生气地想， **只有我懂。**

杰米的裙摆早就全被掀上去了，在腰间坠着一堆软红的褶皱，修长漂亮的腿和性器都赤裸在外。迪恩的喉咙很痛，只好退求其次，再把那玩意靠近他的嘴巴。他把它像杰米用润唇膏一样地在嘴唇上滑来滑去，又像吃棒棒糖一样含进口中艰难地舔弄，让它把自己的某一侧脸颊顶出一个凶狠的突起。杰米放在他脸上的那只手滑下去，摩挲他剃得很短的发茬，觉得那好像一根根小小的、扎人的刺。迪恩在他的抚摸下，发出一些含糊不清的、近乎于小动物被搔得很舒服的哼哼声。于是杰米开始操他的嘴。

就在这种时候，杰米·纽的冲撞也是非必要地体贴的，他不想再次伤害到承受者的嗓子。迪恩不知该如何评价这个人从打心眼里温柔的以德报怨的品性，便熟练地忽视掉，把它和一切正常逻辑无法解决的难题丢到一起去。什么性向、这是哪一种爱、能否得到等同的爱……迪恩不在乎这些，迪恩不想在乎这些。他只想要杰米·纽。

于是他闭上眼，迎合着杰米的抽插，努力地像吸果汁那样吸它，两颊浅浅地凹进去。是的，他太能体会杰米·纽的美了，从最一开始就能，这也是他疯狂抵触和一直以来都表现得像一个混蛋的原因。他们本可以就此遗憾地背道而驰，却被心软的杰米·纽先生领的一支舞拖回了连他们自己都不知道的正轨，又飞速地向远行驶，直到无法回头。他们不仅搞了几年，此刻迪恩·帕克斯顿甚至在为有别人惦记杰米·纽而张扬起充满独占欲和嫉妒的酸涩毒液。他想要杰米·纽，他需要杰米·纽填满他。

迪恩不再顾忌自己即将肿胀的喉咙，卖力地往里吞那根正在他口腔里戳弄的好东西，用温暖潮湿的大尺寸亲吻来让它在自己嘴巴里变得更大。他曾经毫不自知地违背的本心，诋毁这份美太多次，以至于总能清晰地感受到难耐的悔意。他亟需被这美本身弄得一塌糊涂，好打碎所有乱七八糟的想法。

这才是正确答案，杰米也知道。他们为这段关系发展出了独特的解释办法，然后内部自洽了。

在这个除了呻吟和水声便只剩下沉默的过程的最后，迪恩又给了杰米一个深喉，他又痛又酸得快要窒息，虚弱地发出几声短促的呜咽。搭在他后脑的手指猛地收紧，杰米射在了迪恩嘴里。迪恩自然地咽下去大半，剩下的在杰米连忙拔出来的途中落在他的牙齿、嘴唇、下巴、鼻尖甚至挂在睫毛上。

迪恩闭上眼，把挡住部分视野的那几滴抹在自己的颧骨上，又睁开眼。他的口腔和咽喉基本上已经麻木了，和他目前思维的状态差不太多。

“噢，虽然大多数时候我不想做艺术家，只想做艺术品……但现在就不了。”杰米大口喘息着，来回撸动自己，把剩下的一些浊液画着圈涂到迪恩的嘴唇上。他发觉迪恩有一双丰满的、性感的厚嘴唇。它们此刻无意识地开合着，好像一朵被狂风挤压蹂躏过的花，反而更加艳丽，还有充沛的汁液挂在腮边。

杰米看着他，笑着，轻快地说：“天哪，迪恩。现在你可真像翠西·艾敏的那张床。”

迪恩失焦的眼睛缓慢地转了一下，然后毫无征兆地、真的哭了。他抽泣着，任凭眼泪止不住地啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，同时动手开始解自己的裤子。

杰米·纽说迪恩·帕克斯顿是他的艺术品。迪恩边哭边想， **我爱的艺术品是我的艺术家，我的艺术家说我是他的艺术品。** 假如没有翠西·艾敏在上面睡过，那张床就只是一张肮脏、凌乱的床而已。假如没有杰米·纽……迪恩没再继续想了。他把内裤也蹬下去，看到杰米以肉眼可见的速度再次硬起来。

现在，他要邀请他的艺术家进入他，雕琢他，创作他。

他将是他们共同完成的艺术品。

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> 邀请全世界去食这部剧！！熟肉在av35355955感谢字幕组！！！这剧实在太冷了我tag都是乱打的，请和我玩（。对不起我一产粮就这么奇怪，但我内心深处其实渴望纯纯的青春酸甜系恋爱（……
> 
> 感谢读到这里。


End file.
